Lightning
by TheContinuousWriter
Summary: Holly stays at Artemis's during a thunder storm. For Kairou Watoshimi's oneshots


**Lightning**

Holly Short looked out the window of Artemis's room as she sat on the window seat. It was her vacation away from the LEP and she decided to spend it with her favorite Mudman. Rain gushed down the window and the trees hit the wet glass as the wind. _Worst idea ever._ she thought to herself.

Artemis was busy tapping his fingers on the keyboard of his laptop computer, his sapphire eyes glued to the screen. Holly pushed back her red hair, which was now longer than usual, behind her elf ears. "Artemis?"

If there had been any hint of worry on her voice, he didn't notice. He answered, eyes still upon the computer."Yes, Holly?"

"Isn't dangerous for you to be working on the computer in this type of weather?" her voice slightly shaking as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Artemis's eyes didn't deter from the screen. "The laptop is completely wireless. Any harm going on outside would not affect my computer and myself."

"Oh..." Holly said. Suddenly, something loud seemed to roll in the distance. It sounded like all the weapons of the Lower Elements crashing down onto the ground. Holly gave a slight jump, her heart began to pick up speed and goosebumps slowly traveled up her arms. "Artemis, what was that?"

"Thunder." He said bluntly, fingers tap tap tapping on the keyboard. "Which always comes before lightning."

_Lightning? What's lightning?! _Holly didn't even have a chance to ask. A giant flash of blue light glowed outside the window along with an equally loud crash like the Thunder. The young elf jumped out her seat and ran to the other side of the room. She pinned her back against Artemis's door, eyes filled with fear.

The genius finally looked up at the computer to the window seat to see that Holly disappeared. He looked to his left, then to his right, no where to be found. "Holly?"

The sound of shifting feet by the door. He looked to see Holly plastered against his oak door. Her face was pale and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Holly, are you okay?"

After a few seconds of silence, Holly snapped back to normal. "Um...yea, I'm fine. I just have to take care of some business."

Holly ran toward the giant wardrobe beside Artemis's room, opened the doors, jumped inside, and locked herself in. She huddled into a ball in the corner and cupped her hands over her ear while she closed her eyes. Artemis tried to comprehend all of this. "WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A CLOSET?!"

Artemis came to the door of the wardrobe and grabbed the handles trying to pull it open with fail. The lock was far to strong for his weak pale hands. "Holly! Holly, open up!"

"N-no!" Artemis heard her say through the thick barrier.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Artemis said, still trying to pry open the door.

Artemis could hear Holly as she shifted closer to the door. He loosened his grasp on the handles. "Just give me a minute. Don't worry, I'll be out in a minute. I...I just need to stay in here."

"Holly..." Artemis called now realizing the situation. Thunder rolled in the distance and Holly gasped. _Of course..._ Holly lived below ground, they didn't have much weather. It would be rare for her to encounter a storm on her paroles above ground. Foaly would advised her to return at the sight of any storms. Artemis understood.

"Its okay. I'm fine, really!" Holly said her voice shaking a bit. Artemis knew when the next lightning bolt was to strike. _5...4...3...2..._

Lightning.

Holly whimpered from inside the wardrobe. Artemis made a light tap from the outside. "Holly, please open up."

The red headed elf inched towards the lock on the door. Slowly, she unlatched the hook and pushed the door open. Artemis's blue eyes looked upon her hazel ones. He was not the cold boy she knew before. His heart was pure and kind now. They had been through too much for her think that she was unsafe with him. Artemis stretched out a hand and Holly began to reach for it. Suddenly...

Thunder.

Holly jumped into Artemis's arms and whimpered as the thunder rolled on. She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear rolled down her cheek. This was all too frightening. She had been through much worse but mother nature had finally taken her toll on Holly Short. Artemis sensed her fear and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She put her arms around his shoulders and her hand gripped the back of his shirt. Holly buried her face in his chest, her breathing scattered by the tears in her heart.

"Artemis?" Holly said. Her voice struck at his heart.

"Yes?" he replied.

"What comes after thunder?" Holly said, pulling away to look into his eyes. She had feelings for him. That was the only reason why she came to him for every vacation. The only reason she didn't run out his room when the first lightning strike crashed. The only reason why she opened the door. The only reason she ran into his arms as the thunder rolled on. The only reason she was about to something.

Artemis only had seconds to reply to her words before the next lightning strike came. He knew exactly what she meant. He counted off the seconds. _5..._his gazed met hers..._4..._she gave him a reassuring smile..._3..._she closed her eyes..._2..._he leaned forward...

Lightning.

Artemis's lips met Holly's as the lightning bolt flashed outside the window. Holly didn't even notice the storm ragging. The kiss was indescribable. Wonderful? _Not good enough._ Hot? _Not pure enough._ Innocent?_ Not passionate enough_. Electrifying? _Oh yes, that was it. _Holly thought to herself. Oh how Artemis and Holly enjoyed every storm.

* * *

**okay before any of you review with angry comments or watever please know this**

**I SWITCHED THE LIGHTNING/THUNDER THING ON PURPOSE!!! I KNOW ITS TOTALLY M.R. (mentally retarded lol) BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THINGS INTERESTING AND I'M TOTALLY TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND YES I'M A BUM JUST DON'T JUDGE ME!!!**

ok now i'm done...um lol

REVIEW PLEASE!! HEHE


End file.
